The Lady General
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When the youngest general in US history is called to work for SHEILD, Evangeline Winters finds more than she bargained for when she meets a handsome World War II super solider…
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady General**

**I only own General Evangeline Winters.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When the youngest general in US history is called to work for SHEILD, ****Evangeline ****Winters finds more than she bargained for when she meets a handsome World War II super solider…**

Twenty three year old General Evangeline Winters took a deep breath before entering the concrete box-like building where she was to start her new job as SHIELD's newest agent and history expert.

"I can call down an agent to escort you up to him," suggested the kindly secretary. "The hallways can appear the same when you're new."

_When you're new._

The words made Evangeline shiver. She hadn't been expecting the phone call or the letter that told her she had been hired, despite her not sending in anything.

A few minutes later, an African American man stepped from the elevators, wearing a black trench coat and an eye patch over one eye.

"General," he greeted Evangeline with a firm handshake before escorting her towards the elevators. The man, who introduced himself as being SHIELD director Nick Fury, didn't say anything for a few minutes before turning to face her.

"The truth is we need your help General," confessed the man before the elevator reached their floor. He led the young general through the confusing maze of hallways before coming to a door, which he opened to show a young man in a bed, with the covers up to his chin. He was connected to medical equipment that were chirping and blipping softly. Evangeline suddenly realized that the room looked like it came from a 1940's movies. She turned to the director for clarification.

"General, have you ever heard of Captain America?" he asked her, judging by her silence that she had. "That is Captain Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. Divers found his plane submerged in ice last month and we've been slowly reviving him. We plan on reintroducing him to society slowly so that he doesn't get a shock."

"He looks so young," breathed the girl, brushing his hand wit hers.

"Twenty eight, to be exact," responded the director.

"Okay, so let me guess- you want for me to reintroduce him into the twenty first century?" guessed Evangeline. Nick nodded once. "When do I start?"

"I'll show you where you can work and live, if you would like to move in to be closer to him," explained Nick, leading the way from the room and waiting from Evangeline to exit before closing the door.

A few minutes later, Evangeline was in her bare office, looking around and planning where to put her equipment. There was another door which led to an undecorated bedroom with a bathroom. She set her backpack down in the swivel desk chair and smiled as she looked at all the hard work she had ahead of her before looking at the clock on the wall.

"Holy smokes, I'm gonna be late!" she yelped, scrambling for her oxford heels and darting from the room towards the garage, where she parked her trusty 1954 Corvette convertible.

~xoXox~

Later that night as Evangeline snuggled under her bedcovers, she found herself looking around her bedroom with a critical eye. After the meeting for the History Reenactor's Society, she went back to her overcrowded apartment and packed up everything before making nine trips to SHIELD to drop off her boxes, where she found several very helpful agents who were more than happy to help.

Her day ended with an early dinner in the mess hall, and now, where she was reading _Water for Elephants_.

Her eyes drooped shut and the book slipped from her hands onto the floor, where it landed with a slow thud.

The general was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady General**

**I only own General Evangeline Winters.**

**SUMMARY:**

**When the youngest general in US history is called to work for SHEILD, ****Evangeline ****Winters finds more than she bargained for when she meets a handsome World War II super solider…**

Evangeline spent the next two days arranging her office and bedroom to perfection and organizing the next History Reenactor's Society meeting. It was originally going to be at her place, but that got changed so now she was having a hell of a time (pardon the French) trying to find another place by Friday.

"Oh well," she muttered. "I suppose I could always ask Fury if we could use one of the conference rooms…"

"For what?" asked the director, who was passing by the girl's open door.

"It's for the History Reenactor's Society," she explained. She figured that he already knew what the club was, judging by the way he studied her with a small smile on his face.

"Sure, you can use one of the conference rooms- use the one next to the garage so that way I won't have to send agents out to play lost and found," he told her gruffly. Evangeline smiled brightly before skipping over to her cell phone to call up everyone and tell them the good news.

"Just don't make it too rowdy, alright?" he told her.

"We'll see what Edwin brings for lunch," she clucked at him before dialing the numbers.

Evangeline got the feeling that creepy feeling her boss was up to something.

~xoXox~

At 11:26, the members of the History Reenactor's Society began to show up.

Evangeline had supplied the parking guard with a list of names for verification and had placed up signs pointing to the spacious conference room, located next to the elevators, just behind an office. She had just finished setting up the food table when she heard people entering the office that led to the conference room.

"Back here!" she called out cheerfully, and in flooded a sea of people, all dressed in retro clothing and looking like they came from a different decade.

"Evangeline, I bought pizza!" called out Edwin, staggering underneath the ten boxes he had piled up in his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had their lunch and was sitting to wait for the president to arrive. Evangeline mingled and chatter with the members, laughing at a few well times jokes, one which involves a cat and a parrot that could bark.

"Sorry I'm late!" called out Polly, darting into the room with her binder leaking papers onto the floor. "The guy at the front entrance was hitting on me."

"What? Not again!" groaned Evangeline, standing to help Polly reorganize herself. Today, Evangeline had ditched her work uniform for a pretty sea blue dress with pink polka dots and matching buttons running down the top. She wore her trademark camera pendant, a pink head scarf, and T- strap shoes, making her look like a little china doll. She also wore her dog tags underneath her dress. "I swear Polly, am I going to need to start growling at guys who start drooling over you again?" asked the pint sized terror, placing her leather bomber jacket on her chair.

"Alright, now that's done and over with, it's time to commence this meeting!" called out Polly.

~xoXox~

Evangeline had totally forgotten what that meeting was to cover, until after all the special announcements like how much money was in the treasury ($3,049.56), special events (a BBQ at the park for the HRS's family and friends to come see what it was that they did), and upcoming birthdays (three coming up the following month).

Polly cleared the throat loudly, shifting everyone's attention onto her.

"Today's topic shall be the Captain America reenactment," she announced, making Evangeline kick herself. She had forgotten what the topic for that day was to be! "Now, we don't have that much information on him, what all we know if in this file."

She held up a plain manila envelope, tapping it with her finger before setting it down on the table and launching into her speech, leaving Evangeline feeling like she'd been kicked in the stomach. she looked around the room and spotted a (very well) hidden camera.

No wonder Fury wanted the meeting here.

He wanted to know what all the HRS knew about the unconscious man upstairs.

Evangeline felt like she would faint.

"Evangeline? Are you alright?"

She shook herself as she felt a handkerchief being pressed to her nose.

"Yes, I'm fine; just thinking about all the work my boss needs me to do," she lied. "Was my nose bleeding again?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes," answered Edwin, who handed her another handkerchief.

"Sorry," muttered Evangeline, sitting up straighter and pressing the handkerchief to her bleeding nose tightly.

Once Polly was satisfied that she would survive, she continued te meeting. "Right, so as I was saying…"


End file.
